


Wingunited and it Feels so Good

by HawkyBarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Avengers/Hurt Locker Crossover, Gen, Sam and Clint are good at Undercover work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a fic that I wrote for tumblr but it deleted itself in the post so I rewrote it for here. Title is the first thing that popped into my head and I apologize for nothing.</p><p>~Sam and Clint see each for the first time since they're old aliases worked together ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingunited and it Feels so Good

**Author's Note:**

> For anybody that has read "Hoping that the house is not brought down" I apologize for my lack of muse, and I promise you a chapter will be put up soon - no matter how shitty it may be!
> 
> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))

Sam Wilson was muttering under his breath "I swear to god Rogers if you say it one more time I'll -"

 

"On your left!"

 

Sam cursed at Steve Rogers once again passed him on their run, "Dammit Steve!"

 

Steve just laughed and continued down to where they were going to stop, knowing that Sam would hate it if he paused to wait for Sam to catch up. It took a few minutes, but Sam finally caught up to Steve - only to find him talking to a guy.

 

Sam knew this guy..... Blonde, muscular, blue eyes - it had been years since they had seen each other.

 

Steve turned as he spotted Sam, still laughing at whatever the man had said "Sam! I'd like to introduce you too-"

 

Sam cut Steve off, "James"

 

Sergeant William James smirked "Sanborn"

 

"Your name is different"

 

"So is yours"

 

"I was on a mission"

 

"As was I"

 

Steve got that confused puppy expression on his face and looked between the two men "So... you guys know each other somewhat?"

 

Sam nodded "We served together for a time.... He was a crazy motherfucker"

  
James laughed "Yeah. I had real fun with that character, he was a trip."

 

Sam smirked "Craziest SOB I ever met.... Besides Americaboy here"

 

Both men ignored Steve's _Americaboy?_ in favor of reintroducing themselves.

 

"Barton"

 

"Wilson"

 

"Falcon?"

 

Sam nodded "Hawkeye"

 

Steve just blinked "Wait what just happened...."

 


End file.
